Sonic - You Can Do Anything
Sonic - You Can Do Anything is the opening theme in Sonic the Hedgehog CD in the Japanese and European versions of the game. It is also known as Toot Toot Sonic Warrior to many Sonic fans. The song was written by Jerry Goldsmith, Alexander Courage, Don Black and Casey Rankin and performed by Barbra Streisand and The Notorious B.I.G. (who provided the rap vocals). Later it was later performed by Rena Strober and Van Halen in other versions. This song also plays in Green Hills Zone in the [[Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit)|8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2]], in Mecha Green Hill Zone in Sonic Chaos, when invincibility is active in Sonic Drift, is referenced in Sonic Adventure's Invincible ...No Fear!, and remixed for Ocean View in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Releases This song can be found on these albums: *SONICTEAM "PowerPlay" (Alternate Version) *Sonic 10th Anniversary (Alternate Version) *True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog (Alternate Version) *Sonic the Hedgehog CD Original Soundtrack 20th Anniversary Edition *Radio DC (appears as Sonic - You Can Do Anything ~Remix from Little Planet~) The "Alternate Version" has exactly the same lyrics, but Keiko Utoku seems to be have redubbed her singing as her inflection on certain vocals are different. The v0.02 prototype of Sonic CD seems to confirm that this version is an early version of the song, as this is the version that plays on the prototype's title screen. This song can also be located on the Japanese and European Sonic CD game disc. It is track number 34 on the CD. Licensing issues In recent years, it has been speculated that licensing issues have arisen with the estate of the late Casey Rankin, which has impacted various rereleases of Sonic CD outside of Japan. In the Sonic Gems Collection rerelease, the European version was given the US soundtrack despite having the Japanese soundtrack in the original Mega-CD release, and in the 2011 remake, the lyrics in this song and Cosmic Eternity - Believe in Yourself were removed and the songs replaced with instrumentals which was arranged by Hans Zimmer and Nick Glennie-Smith to the disappointment of fans. These licensing issues may have also resulted in the song's exclusion from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as evidenced by the leftover filename "snd_bgm_U05_UCANDO" in the game's data. Lyrics 10-10 Y' can go again 9-9 Don't fall behind 8-8 Say, don't be late 7-7 Destination heaven 6-5 Stay alive 4-3 Now it's you and me 2-1 We're gonna have fun Say "blast off!" - Hey!! Excalibar - It's not that far What do y'make - Give and take Goin' home - Time zone - Check out Egg He's never alone Leather 'n' Lace - Getting in place What do y'get - Say - Fast jet! Doom room - Cosmic zoom - Heads up, Jake It's Sonic Boom! Toot-toot, Sonic Warrior - toot-toot, Sonic Warrior Your hour is near at hand You've got the power to save the land Take a little chance - slip on through Y'gotta survive no matter what you do You gotta do for you Toot-toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot-toot, Sonic Warrior The power is in your mind To shake the planets and conquer time Toot-toot, Sonic Warrior - deep in space and time Toot-toot, Sonic Warrior - forever in your mind Nothing can survive the will to stay alive 'Cause if you try, you can do anything! Toot-toot, Sonic Warrior - always takes a chance Toot-toot, Sonic Warrior - never says he can't Nothing can survive the will to stay alive 'Cause if you try, you can do anything! 20th Anniversary Edition lyrics The lyrics in the booklet which accompanies this CD album are inaccurate, and differ from the song in the following ways (marked by italics): *2-1 We're gonna have fun - Say Blast Off Blast Hey!! (Added word) *What do y'make - Hey! Give & take (Added word) *Toot Toot Sonic Warrior - Toot Toot Sonic Warrior, Your hour is never at hand (Wrong word) *Y'gotta survive no matter what you do, You gotta do for you (Missing line) References Category:1993 songs Category:Barbra Streisand songs Category:The Notorious B.I.G. songs Category:Van Halen songs Category:Rena Strober songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Songs with music by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Songs with lyrics by Don Black (lyricist) Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Warner Records singles Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Song recordings produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Song recordings produced by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Adam Lambert songs Category:Jennifer Love Hewitt songs